Angry Birds: Family
by sleepymice
Summary: (I do not own Angry Birds Only Rovio Does!) (Only an Angry Birds Fanfic) Family...A family is Special People you always hang around, Bond, Grow and Love. However Red starts to feel a way as he becomes lonely on mother's day and wants to solve a mystery with a certain bird. Both of them Mourn together as they realize their Parents are no longer here.
1. Lost

It was a Cloudy day until the afternoon hours on Bird island as it was Mother's Day towards all the mothers who bond and love with their Hatch-lings and Celebrate Motherhood. All the Fathers were out and about buying some small gifts for their wives and they wanted to also cook dinner and ask their families to come over for a feast while one Bird was just siting on the beach watching the sky clear from the cloudy haze from earlier. Red had lay there for awhile as he wanted to sit on the beach in silence as most of the commotion was coming from in-land of the island.

Many Hatch-lings grew excited as they wanted to play with their parents and Family, and just one bird didn't have the time to thinking about doing that. Red was already a loner but he was appreciated after saving Bird island from Leonard (king Pig) and the pigs from taking the feather land for domination and the eggs. At Matilda's Hut she invited Mothers all over just for free yoga lessons, and she wanted to get her yoga class out to birds who were probably interested in some relaxation from their Kids or their Husbands. "Oh Hi little One! Is this your Kid?" Matilda Giggled with Excitement as she saw one Mother bird walk in with a small Hatch-ling.

Red Sighed at the view he was getting but something else was bothering him, he knew it was mothers day and he just hated the thought of seeing mother day cards everywhere and he didn't know what to feel about emotional connection between a Mother and Child. The reason he couldn't express this is because he never grew up with a parent...neither his Mother or father. He didn't know what it was like to Bond with some who helped you through childhood, Bonded with you, Played with you, Help you learn, Give you good advice and teach you the difference from right and wrong. Red didn't want to be bother and he wasn't in a great mood, he felt lonely and depressed during this time.

A Few Hours later it was near dusk and the sky started to get darker, many families were heading home after partying and Celebrating. Matilda had waved good bye to many citizens who wanted to join her Yoga class and she was quite Emotional and happy they all came. Her Parents decided to visit her the next day as they were busy traveling and the others were probably at home with their families. Chuck was at his Mother's house probably cooking for them and watching a movie. Bomb gave his Mother a special Hot tub vacation, Jim, Jake and Jay (Blues) were at home with their Mother, Bubbles and Hal were doing the same and Stella and the rest also. Terence was the only one left,that was probably just walking around town...probably bored.

Terence was a silent guy and never said anything to anyone as he walked around, Some citizens probably ask... where he was going? or wanted to say hello...maybe ask what he was gonna do today for his mom. He doesn't even have a mother...neither did red. As it got darker Red decided to head back inside his home and before he got towards his door, he noticed Terence was standing behind him. "Oh hey big guy" Red Commented on Terence's appearance. The two sat on the beach as they wanted to enjoy the Dark but filled with star sky as it was near Midnight at this time. Red wanted to break the awkward silence as he was siting in it all day...so he started some conversation with the Big Bird.

"Hey Uh...Big guy how was your day?" Red Questioned. Terence didn't say anything but He let out a quiet Growl that Red never heard before and it sounded as if he was sad. "Did you say something?" Red replied as he remembered Terence couldn't talk but only that one time. " I know...My day had been boring so far...nothing haven't involved me saving the eggs" Red muttered under his breath. Terence just sat their as he heard the smaller bird's thoughts about being bored and lonely and he wanted actually raise his voice and say something. Terence Cleared his Voice as he continued on what made his bored all day. "Walking is boring" Terence sighed as he grumbled. "Ugh...I hate Mother's day...it isn't fair...I wish I had someone to bond with...I have no family" Red whispered as he didn't want anyone to hear him. He went through his thoughts as the word Lost pop in his head several times and he couldn't put it together yet.

Terence started to Hug red as he also wanted to hug his own Friend and Red became Anxious as he started to get squished by Terence's weight. "Oh...OK Big guy! Stop huggin Me!" Red Gasped. Red Finally Noticed the Time and he told Terence Good night as he went back to his hut to fall asleep and Terence did the same as he went back home. Red got in bed as he got comfortable in the cool but mild temperature room as he looked out his window to see some of the moon light coming into his room. He sighed in disbelief as he hated this holiday and didn't want to be around anyone. He also had second thoughts about Father's day as well, but he wanted to clear his mind and Pretend today wasn't a actual Holiday.


	2. Absent Memory

Red's Parents were a Mystery and was never brought up, even if he never had memory of them. His Birth Certificate was also a mystery...he never knew where it was also as a adult but it was probably at the Town hall the entire time. Red was a Orphan till he was very young maybe one month after being born, he was taken into a Hatch Nursery where other Baby Birds were and it was a absolute mystery to the owners as well when they took in Red. His Egg was in it's own nest as the other eggs were other birds as well. Red Couldn't recall any memory of seeing his mother or even listening to them through the egg shell of where he was living for several days and months.

His Parents Before had Two other Hatch-lings but they also got lost when they came into the world. Red also never knew he had brothers as well, except for one that was always by his side after many years of separation...Terence.

Terence Maybe had Memories of his Parents and probably grew up with them as they raised him. Terence also used to hang out with his Uncle Tony who was also related to his Family tree. Tony was a Bird who lived in cold conditions and was kinda of a loner as well...he rarely came to Family outings and Reunions but came to one when Terence was so happy to see him again. Later on in Life Terence got to See his Uncle again as he made a trip up north to hang out with him for a month. They Both enjoyed Hunting, Fishing, Skiing, Snowball fights, Harassing the Pigs, Watching TV, Snuggling by the fire and telling stories. Etc

Tony almost had the same personality as his Nephew Terence and they would often get along when they visited each other. Despite Red and Terence's Parents they were probably always Strict, Bossy, Independent, Respectful, Responsible all the time and Protective as well. They showed a lot of traits that Red has now as he is a adult.

Red Had woken up to another day as he was finally happy it wasn't a holiday but he couldn't care less nonetheless. He got up to drink some coffee and soon went to Anger management like usual but Matilda didn't show up until later on. He waited outside as Bomb and Chuck arrived and they both looked exhausted but they wanted to share what they did yesterday to Red which annoyed Red more. "Hey Red! Guess what I did yesterday?" Chuck questioned. "Uh Stuff your face with cake" Red replied as he didn't care. "Aw Jeez you got it correct! Well I took my Mom to the movies and we had a blast and soon I had to cook her dinner" Chuck said. "I gave My Mother a hot tub vacation resort ticket...she said it was OK" Bomb replied as he remembered the last time they went there. "So what did you do yesterday for your..." Bomb questioned and soon got interrupted by Red's Reject statement. "Uh Have you guys Seen Matilda this morning? She is quite Late for the first time in this month" Red Muttered.

"Well She was having Excited Rant about her success of inviting does ladies to her Yoga class" Bomb replied as they all got interrupted when Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Terence and Silver showed up. "Hey Guys...why is the door locked?" Stella Queried. "You know what...I'll be back guys...I need to take a walk...be sure to tell Matilda I was sick today" Red Announced as he walked off to get his mind off of Chuck and Bomb's Conversation and something floated in his mind as he realized he needed to visit Town Hall today. The Other's Looked Confused but they continued their conversation for almost 30 minutes...when finally Matilda arrived.

Red had walked through the city as something finally came to his mind...His birth certificate and he learned that all his information was on their and his Parent's name. He soon arrived at Town hall where Judge Peckinpah was also in charge of Many Documents of Many Birds that lived here and he was so Glad to see if there was some information that would mute away his thoughts for a bit. "Excuse Me where can I find My Bird certificate" Red Questioned as the receptionist Bird pointed towards the right direction where there was a Huge sign that said Old Documents/ Bird Certificates. Red raced into the line as the Line was sort of long but Judge Peckinpah was Reading and signing of papers as many of the Birds were probably Annoyed, Pleased, Anxious or just in a hurry or something.

"Oh it's You Mr. Red...Nice to see you again...What are you here for?" Judge Peckinpah questioned. "Uh well My Bird Certificate is it here? I've been questioning about it?" Red replied. "Uh Let me see" Judge Peckinpah replied as he went through several Document cabinets and came across the letter R section of Birds that have the First letter R in their Names and noticed there was Spider webs everywhere as he tried his best in a hurry as many Birds needed to See him. "OK Here it is...I'm looking for yours" Judge Peckinpah murmurer. He came across one File that was actually Red's but it didn't really have his Birth Certificate but Had someone's else inside it.

Red caught a glimpse at it as it Read Terence name across it and his birth date. "That's weird...Mr. Red is your real name Terence?" Judge Peckinpah queried. "What! No? I'm not Terence who ever that is?" Red complained. "Well it seems some Bird is related to you and they are still Living today...they are some how connected to you" Judge Peckinpah announced grabbing Red's attention again. "Where's My Certificate?" Red replied. "I couldn't find it Mr. Red...Maybe this Family member could help you" Judge Peckinpah replied as he saw Red become Frustrated but Confused.

Red Left the Building as he Was confused but Terence was someone new to him...he heard the name Terence before but it was only mentioned at Matilda's Anger Class. Something occurred to Red, the Big red Bird he was looking at was related to him. Red ran back to the Hut and had Several questions as he Couldn't come across his own Certificate but only his oldest Brother. The Absent Memory came back as it started to connect to other memories to be reveled soon. Soon after the Class, Red had draw aside Terence to get his attention and the Big Bird looked at Red in Curiosity. "Hey Big guy! Tell me what this is?" Red Shouted as he Showed Terence a Piece of paper that wrote his Birth date and the Family he was born into. Terence grabbed hold of it and looked out it for a few minutes, soon something also sparked his mind...he decided to show Red the way as he walking to a place he never visited before and it was a gloomy place for Bird citizens to go.

The Two walked through the Island as they came across a plain filled with tombstones and there was names written on them with their full names. Red look in disbelief as he didn't know where Terence was taking him until they arrived at the cemetery of bird island. Terence had let go of Red's Hands as he slowly walked to one of the graves and he sat down right in front of it. Red followed behind as he couldn't put his words together but he felt something toxic inside him that needed to escape. Terence Bowed his head as few tears started to drop to the floor, Red was standing next to him and he gave a look at the grave and he was so shocked that he almost couldn't take it. "Terence! This is it?" Red questioned. Terence didn't say anything but whimpered. Red also bowed his head as he Saw sadness pore over him and Terence but soon enough he wanted to shout in anger as he Couldn't take anymore of Being Parent less. Red had stumped off as he wanted to be alone again inside his house...he went home to write in his daily Diary that know one never knew off and he wrote down all his Negative thoughts. There was a sudden knock at the door, Red looked out the window to see it was chuck and bomb and he just completely ignored it.


End file.
